


It's a secret

by mikiyu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikiyu/pseuds/mikiyu
Summary: Gon and Killua share a cute little moment during their time together at Whale Island.





	It's a secret

Killua laid on the ground with his back on the floor, watching the stars above him. He had never realized how beautiful was the sky at night, filled with thousands of stars twinkling in the darkness, as he was always too focused on something else to really have a chance to do it. But now he had.

Now, he could forget about everything that had hurt him in the past and just enjoy that little moment of peace. Nothing else mattered, but what he was feeling in that precise moment: the refreshing night breeze brushing his hair out of his face, the crackling of the bonfire behind him, the moon and the stars shining brightly above his head, and specially, the presence of the boy sitting right next to him.

Killua tored his eyes away from the sky and looked at him. He was so happy to have Gon by his side, so much that sometimes, he felt like he didn’t deserve it. But that night wasn’t one of those days. That night, Killua could just think about how glad and grateful he was to have met Gon in that Hunter exam, to be able to stay by his side, to be his best friend as well as Gon was his. He couldn’t help but smile a little at those thoughts.

As if Gon could feel Killua’s stare at his back, he turned his head in his direction, and honey brown eyes met ocean blue. Killua felt a bit breathless under that intense glaring, until he felt Gon’s warm hand holding carefully his own, making him relax under his touch.

Some time ago, it would have been weird for Killua that type of physical contact, but in the last weeks at Whale Island, Gon and him had naturally got used to it. It was Gon who started it: a playful arm around his shoulders, a reassuring hand on his arm, a shy at first, but more confident then, hand sliding against his own. The first times, Killua used to tense under Gon’s touch, unaccustomed as he was to receiving that kind of affection. But with time, he began to like it, he longed for it, sometimes even starting it himself.

Killua unconsciously intertwined their fingers and Gon smiled cheerfully at him, before breaking the silence in the peaceful night.

“Killua.” simply said Gon.

“Hm.”

“Can I try something?”

“What is it?” Killua asked, curious, now sitting up just as his friend was, their hands still locked together.

“It’s a secret.” Gon replied, grinning playfully at him.

“Then, no.” he deadpanned, a bit annoyed that Gon wouldn’t tell him about it.

“Eh? Come on, Killua!”

“If I don’t know what you want to do, it’s only logical that I don’t accept in the first place.” Killua answered, trying to sound serious.

“Please, Killua.” Gon insisted, reaching a bit closer to him. “Trust me.”

Gon took hold of his other hand with his free one, and stared directly in his eyes. Killua found himself incapable to say “No” once again, instead wanting to make the boy in front of him as happy as he could, granting all his wishes. He sighed; he had no choice.

“Alright. You know, you don’t have to ask me if you are not gonna tell me anyway, not let me say no, either. Just do it.”

“Well... it wouldn’t have been nice if I didn’t ask first.” Killua looked at him with a confused look in his eyes, but Gon paid it no mind. “Now, close your eyes.”

“Huh?”

“Killua, you agreed to this.” Gon friendly reminded him, without losing his patience.

“Ok, ok. It’s true. I’ll do it.”

And with that, he simply closed his eyes and waited for whatever Gon was going to do. However, curious as he was, and with the seconds passing more slowly than he would have liked to, Killua grew impatient as nothing happened. He didn’t even hear or sense Gon moving at all. It was when he was just about to ask him whether everything was okay, that it happened.

He felt something soft and warm pressing lightly against his lips, and in an instant, Killua realized Gon was kissing him. It was a gentle and innocent kiss, almost shy, merely just lips touching lips, and yet, it made Killua’s heart skip a beat. Gon separated shortly after, the kiss not lasting for more than two seconds. But it was more than enough, far more than what Killua had expected.

However, the shock was bigger than his happiness, still not sure what Gon really meant with that kiss. Killua slowly opened his eyes and saw his friend right in front of him, his face, with cheeks tainted slightly red, really close to his own. Killua blushed furiously and, not being able to keep looking straight at Gon’s face, he looked down to his lap, where their still linked hands rested, unmoving.

Gon squeezed his hands a bit harder, and it seemed to give Killua the strength he needed to look up again at his friend’s face. Gon didn’t say anything, just kept staring into Killua’s eyes with a little smile on his lips. Killua knew Gon was waiting for him to say something, so he just blurted the first words he could think of.

“Gon... What was that?”

“It was a kiss.” Gon answered matter-of-factly. At that simple and honest reply, Killua couldn’t help but blush harder.

“I- I know that, b-but I meant, why did you do it?”

“Well... I wanted to do it for a while now, and I thought this was the perfect moment for it.”

Killua wanted to say something, but no words left his mouth, so Gon continued.

“Killua, before I met you I didn’t know what it was like to have a friend, but now I do. I really like spending time with you. I feel like everything is better when we are together, and I wouldn’t change that for anything. And, lately, I’ve been wanting to be even closer to you. I want to hold your hands like this, I want to run my fingers through your hair, I want to hug you until we fall asleep in each other’s arms and I really, really want to kiss you. I know this can be a bit weird for you, but that’s how I feel. Of course, if you don’t like it, I’ll stop right now. You are my best friend in the whole world, Killua, and I just want you to be happy. Everything else can wait.”

“Gon...” Killua whispered, surprised by his words. “I didn’t say that, but, you know... This isn’t something best friends do.”

“Really? Well, maybe you are more than a best friend to me, then.” Gon replied, confident.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. But I don’t think it matters as long as we are happy with it.” He said with a reassuring smile on his face.

“I’m more than happy, Gon.” The words escaped from his lips before he could even think about them, and at that reply, Gon’s smile grew even wider, his eyes shining with restrained emotion.

“Then, did you like it?” Gon’s hands squeezed Killua’s once again.

“I-I guess... it was... n-nice.” Killua’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red. Gon couldn’t help but laugh a little at the sight in front of him.

“Killua, you’re so cute right now.”

“S-shut up!”

Killua wanted Gon to know that he felt the same way. Everything he had said was the same for him regarding to Gon. He really wanted to tell him, in the same honest way Gon had said it to him, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t find the right words to express how much Gon meant to him, as anything he thought of just wasn’t enough to describe his feelings. He had never been good with words when it came to express his feelings, and Gon knew it, so Killua just hoped that what he was going to do made him understand everything he couldn’t say yet.

Killua slowly separated his hands from Gon’s and quickly launched forward, putting his arms around Gon’s neck and holding him tightly against his chest. Gon seemed a bit surprised at first, but he quickly responded to the hug, holding Killua’s waist softly but firmly with his arms. 

They didn’t know how much time they spent like this, but when they finally separated, both smiling at each other, the bonfire behind them had already extinguished, the only remaining light the one coming from the moon and the stars above them.

Now, Killua felt much better, and that’s why he dared to ask.

“Hey Gon, can I try something?”

Gon, wanting to follow the game, replied.

“What is it?”

“It’s a secret” Killua answered a bit nervous, but convinced to not back out. 

Gon laughed a little, but finally said.

“Sure, go ahead.”

Killua didn’t even ask Gon to close his eyes. He reached closer and closer to the boy in front of him, slowly but surely. When they were just a few inches apart, Gon closed his eyes and Killua stopped for a moment. The view of Gon’s face under the moonlight was like something out of this world, and Killua knew he could stay hours looking at it. He would never get tired of it. He could never get tired of anything involving Gon.

‘I love you so much, Gon.’

Killua thought, before taking Gon’s hands in his and closing the distance between them. And for the first time, everything seemed right: their lips sealed in a soft kiss, their hearts beating in sync and thousands of stars twinkling in the night sky above them, watching silently the start of a, not so new, love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fanfiction so I probably have lots of things to improve about my writing, but I am quite happy with this work. Also, although I have a good level of English, it is not my first language so I apologize for any possible mistakes in the writing.  
Since I am new at this, comments are very appreciated, whether you liked it or not, but always with respect, please.  
I hope you liked it!


End file.
